O nome é Malfoy
by carolzocas
Summary: Dez anos depois, a antiga turma de Hogwarts volta a encontrar-se, e há uma surpresa prestes a ser revelada.


Título: O nome é Malfoy (The Name's Malfoy)

Autor: bluedevilgirlie s/2783534/1/The-Name-s-Malfoy

Tradutor: Eu, obviously. :)

Sinopse: Dez anos depois, a antiga turma de Hogwarts volta a encontrar-se, e há uma surpresa prestes a ser revelada.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, excepto talvez o trabalho de tradução? Han? Pois... Ninguem que saber da escrava da tradutora. :'(

Nota da Autora: Eu sinceramente já andava à volta desta tradução, e até já a tinha acabada à algum tempo, e hoje, em plenas férias de Natal, quase a nevar, é que decido postar. Enfim... Nem eu me compreendo. A porcaria do gato subiu outra vez para cima do computador! Baaaah! Espero que gostem. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>O nome é Malfoy<strong>_

Na entrada do Salão Principal estava uma elegante mulher, com um sorriso nos seus lábios, ela lembrou-se de tudo, do momento em que entrou nos Gryffindor, ao último ano em Hogwarts. As memórias eram quase avassaladoras, tentando relaxar ela alisou a parte de frente do seu preto e sofisticado vestido. Passou então as mãos pelos seus cachos castanhos, um tique nervoso que ficou dos tempos de escola. Respirou fundo, levantou a cabeça e entrou no Salão. 

Ao ouvir o som dos seus sapatos contra o chão de pedra, os demais convidados olharam-na e caiu silêncio. Ouviu-se um inspirar coletivo, mas a mulher ignorando-o, caminhou até uma mesa onde se viam várias etiquetas e penas para escrever. Ela pegou num de cada e escreveu, "Hermione" numa caligrafia pequena e meticulosa. Hermione colocou a etiqueta cuidadosamente no seu vestido. 

Ela tinha optado por um vestido trouxa para fazer uma declaração. Hermione, que sempre foi uma rapariga bonita, tinha crescido ao longo dos dez anos desde que ela, e o resto dos seus colegas se tinham graduado, e tinha-se tornado numa bela e elegante mulher. Hermione ainda era, e sempre seria uma leitora ávida, e o seu cabelo ainda era, e sempre seria quase impossível de domar. Esta mulher em que ela se havia tornado, porém, exalava confiança, beleza e até sabedoria. Poucos homens podiam dizer que ela não era atraente. 

Tudo isto se estava a tornar evidente no Salão Principal, à medida que o baixo ruído das vozes começou a crescer. Toda a gente estava a sussurrar algo para alguém acerca da antiga monitora-chefe, desde "Aquela é a Granger?" a "Aquela mulher deve ter feito um pacto com o Diabo!" e mesmo "Eu ficava com ela.". O caos instalou-se, maridos a salivar e namorados com olhar expectante eram repreendidos por esposas indignadas e namoradas ciumentas. Alheia a tudo isso, Hermione, sorriu simplesmente com os seus brancos e direitos dentes (afinal, os seus pais eram dentistas) e caminhou até a um conjunto de ex-Grifinórios. 

"Harry! Ron! Vocês nem fazem ideia de como eu estou feliz de vos ver!" ela exclamou, com um pouco da velha Hermione a brilhar através da maneira como cumprimentou os homens que tinham sido os seus melhores amigos. Atirou os braços para cima deles e puxou-os para um abraço apertado. Quando se separaram, Hermione tratou de cumprimentar o resto dos seus velhos amigos. Ela sorriu e cumprimentou os casais veementemente quando viu os anéis nos dedos de Harry e Ginny, tal como nos de Ron e Lavender. Sem demora, o grupo caiu num ambiente confortável, de conversa despreocupada. 

Quando o Ron começou a contar uma desaventura com um dragão de uma viagem sua e da Lavander à Roménia, Hermione, educadamente retirou-se. Ao fazer o seu caminho para a mesa de _buffet_ para se servir de uma bebida, Hermione pensou sobre o quanto ela tinha perdido ao ir para os Estados Unidos para continuar os seus estudos. Ela, o Harry e o Ron consideravam-se inseparáveis, e mesmo assim, os anos passaram rapidamente e acabaram por perder o contacto. 

Uma mão roçou com o seu braço discretamente quando o seu dono pegou numa taça. Hermione olhou para os olhos de Draco Malfoy, o seu ex-rival e atormentador. Ele estava a sorrir, mas não era aquele esgar de desprezo que antes tinha no seu rosto quando a Hermione estava por perto. Ele apontou para a mão dela, que ostentava uma delicada ainda que ornamentada aliança que nenhum dos outros havia notado. 

"Vejo que também casaste", comentou Malfoy em tom de conversa ao levantar a sua própria mão esquerda para mostrar um caro anel de ouro. Hermione sorriu-lhe de volta. 

"Parkinson deve ter ficado devastada, a não ser, que, é ela com quem estás casado?" Perguntou ela. "Se é esse o caso", acrescentou, "que pobre e infeliz deves ser." Os olhos da Hermione dançaram e ela continuava a sorrir maliciosamente. Antes que o Malfoy tivesse hipótese de responder, ela voltou-lhe costas para ir de encontro ao seu grupo de amigos, apenas para se dar cara a cara com Pansy Parkinson. 

"Bem, bem, bem," disse Parkinson numa voz quase que alegre. "se não é a sabe tudo sangue—" 

"Eu se fosse a ti nem dizia mais nada, Parkinson." Interrompeu Hermione, de forma perigosamente calma. "Eu percebo que velhos hábitos custam a morrer, mas já passaram dez anos." Hermione fez uma pausa. "Já para não falar," acrescentou ela, quase distraidamente, "de que eu agora estou numa posição no Ministério onde te poderia ter prendido por esse comentário.". Pansy empalideceu. 

"Assim como eu," acrescentou Malfou. O resto dos ocupantes do Salão Principal, que já estavam a observar o confronto com interesse, ficaram surpreendidos com o à vontade de Malfoy ao apoiar a sua ex-rival. 

"Draco, tu não estás a falar a sério, " disse a Pansy com a mesma voz chorosa e cantante que ela usava nos seus tempos de escola. Ela olhou para a Hermione. "Achas que metes medo, Granger?". Ela parou então para beber um gola da taça, e Hermione olhou para o Malfoy, que acenou brevemente com a cabeça. 

"Parkinson," disse Hermione irritada "O nome é Malfoy." 

Sumo de abóbora explodiu para todo o lado. Cálices e pratos caíram ruidosamente no chão. Em todo o Salão Principal, havia pessoas engasgadas com a própria comida, ou como no caso da Pansy, a limpar sumo abóbora que gotejava do seu nariz. Draco Malfoy inclinou-se sobre a Hermione, de modo que a sua respiração fazia cocegas no ouvido desta. 

"É quase como o Apocalipse, Amor", brincou ele, ganhando uma palmadinha brincalhona da sua mulher. Ele riu e serpenteou os seus braços em redor da cintura dela. Hermione franziu o nariz, e murmurou um feitiço de limpeza para se livrar dos respingos de sumo de abóbora das suas vestes. Os olhos do Salão principal estavam sobre eles. 

"Pois…" disse Draco Malfoy ao olhar para cima, parecendo quase encabulado. "Uh, casamo-nos." 

* * *

><p><span>Notas finais:<span> Pois, e foi isto. Por favor comentem. :) Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
